The Quantum House: Explore Space and Time
by MCR29
Summary: The Multiverse is vast and infinite. It has infinite universes which leads to infinite possibilities. Aren't you curious about them? Curious about their endless possibilities? If you are, then you aren't alone. Join TimeKid!Lincoln as he explores and discovers the multiverse while meeting new people along the way! Besides...whose going to stop him?


**Welp...I knew this was a bad idea the first time I went to the "New Story" page...but I honestly wanted to get this out already...so yeah. And I have plans for this one. It's inspired by the Undertale AU, Quantamtale. There will be an upcoming fanfic about this that will explain many things about this AU, so watch out for that. I will try and minimize the spoiling for the story. Anyways, I have nothing else to say other than...**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing of The Loud House. All Property goes to Chris Savino and Nick. I own nothing of Undertale. All property goes to Toby Fox. And I own nothing of Quantamtale. All property goes to perfectshadow06 in DeviantArt.**

* * *

Chapter 1: TK!Lincoln and the Multiverse

 **Lincoln Loud** was walking straight to his 'room', which was actually just a closet. He was wearing an orange fluffy hoodie with white linings, dark blue pants, and white rubber shoes with red linings. He was wearing black finger less gloves and had two small black gauntlets under his hoodie cover, on his wrists while a pair of dark orange goggles was hanging around his neck. What was most obvious about him was that...he was 9 years old.

He just finished helping his sisters, who were **Lori** , **Leni** , **Luna** , **Luan** , **Lynn** , and **Lisa**. He was quite tired, and he just wanted to rest for awhile. He opened the door and immediately face planted on the right mattress. The room closet had two small mattresses laying on the floor with pillows on top. There was a small table on the 'far' side of the room that had somethings on it, but there was one thing that stood out from the rest: A framed picture. It was shined by the small light of the room, making it blurry and unreadable.

"What a day...I just want to rest now..." Lincoln tiredly said, muffled due to his face being on the pillow. He stood up and started stretching, "But I can't just sit around and do nothing. I've got to visit Ink and Afterlife."

He finished stretching out the tiredness and smiled. He raised his right hand while placing it in a snapping motion and stopped. After a few moments, he snapped his fingers as an orange time clock resembling portal immediately appeared next to him. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his hoodie and went in front of the portal with his back facing to it.

"I'll be back girls," Lincoln said to particularly no one, but it was thanks to a force of habit he had gotten. The white haired boy slowly backed right to the portal as he finally went through it, disappearing. The portal stayed there for a few seconds until it disappeared as well, letting us see the picture for a split second. It contained everyone single one of the Loud siblings together, smiling and being a true family. It was an old picture, but it had more meaning to it than it was showing...

* * *

We now see Lincoln in some kind of portal connection, nonchalantly floating there while waiting to arrive to his destination.

Lincoln looked at the readers and smiled, "This is going to take a bit so while we wait, let me introduce myself. My name's Lincoln Loud, but not the regular o'l classic one though."

He raised his right hand, pulling down the hoodie arm cover, showing the small gauntlet on his wrist, "You can all call me **TimeKid!Lincoln** or **TK!Lincoln** or **TK** for short," Lincoln, now known as TK, introduced himself. "I will only say a few things about me since things will be revealed in my universe, so you have to wait for that if ya want to know me well."

TK let his arm fall down as he sat in an floating angel sitting position. still looking at the readers, "I'm from the universe called ' **The Quantum House** '. If you know a certain AU from Undertale, then you would be able to catch on," he chuckled as he continued his introduction.

"I'm 9 years old, though in reality, I'm 11. Things just got messy with time and me and my sisters are currently trying to fix it. I can time and universe travel, which I'm doing right now. Remember the portal I opened up awhile ago? That was a Time Portal and I use it to travel," TK said as he looked away from the readers and looked at one end of the portal connection. "Welp, looks like we've reached our destination."

TK got out of floating angel sitting position and readied himself, "We're about to visit a good place. Welcome to...!"

The portal connection background immediately dissipated as soon as he got through. He was now in...

"The Ultra-Dimension!" TK cheerfully stated as he motioned around. The Ultra-Dimension was like the Loud House, but way bigger and larger compared to the original. He was currently in the living room, which was filled with countless counterparts and alternates talking to each other. Examples were two Ace Savvy Lincoln's talking to each other, two whole sets of Loud siblings talking to two Dippers and Mabels, a genderbent Loud family was talking with a classic Loud family, and many more.

He started to walk around the house, trying to search for someone. He was going to continue searching if he hadn't accidentally bumped into someone. "Oof!"

"Woah! Sorry there bud! Didn't see you there!" A familiar voice apologized as he turned around. TK was on the ground as he looked up to the person, "I'm sorry too...uhhh?"

The person revealed himself to be Lincoln Loud, but he seemed quite different for some reason, and he couldn't figure out why. "You ok bud?"

TK nodded his head and stood up, "Yeah. I'm fine. Who are you though?"

"You can call me **StoryShift!Lincoln** , or **Shift** for short," Lincoln, now known as Shift, introduced himself. "I come from the universe where everyone's roles are shifted."

TK had a confused expression, "Shifted? What do you mean by that?"

Shift chuckled, "Our roles in the story are shifted or switched. For example, Lynn is in Luna's role, which is being rock star musician. She is one, but she still keeps her original personality of being rough and competitive."

Shift suddenly felt a tug on his pants, he looked down, and saw a familiar baby wanting to be picked up. He smiled, bent down and got the baby up. Once he got himself into a comfortable position, he felt a shock down his arms. "Ow!"

TK, who had been watching the whole time, had been alerted by the sudden shout, "Are you ok?!"

Shift motioned him to calm down as he nodded, "Yeah. I'm fine. I should have expected that from Luan."

That name made the 9 year old wide eyed, "That's Luan?!"

 **Baby Luan** was a 15 month old baby who had the same clothes as Lily but with a tuft of brown hair. She was playing with a toy squirt flower.

Shift gave a thumbs up in response, "Yup. Remember, our universe is shifted. Luan here, is in Lily's role, but let's just say she can do alot of pranks for her age."

TK nodded, "Wow...I'm curious on how your universe works."

Shift smiled, "Well why don't you visit our universe...uhhh..."

Realizing he hadn't even introduced himself, he internally facepalmed and introduced, "I'm TimeKid!Lincoln or TK!Lincoln or TK. I'm from the universe called 'The Quantum House'."

Shift quirked an eyebrow while Baby Luan chuckled in delight, "You're TK? I've heard alot about you, most specifically from Ink and Afterlife. Though, with Afterlife, I heard him say that you were a pain at times. Why is that?"

TK chuckled sheepishly, "I guess you could say I don't follow his orders."

Shift smiled and ruffled his hair, "Well don't be embarrassed about that. We Lincolns don't follow orders too, y'know?"

"Heheheh, yeah," TK agreed and played a little bit with Baby Luan, "I was actually supposed to meet up with Afterlife and Ink right now. Do you know where they are?"

Shift shook his head, "Sorry. They're currently busy and won't be back for awhile."

TK nodded in understanding, "Well, I guess I have to wait for them to come back."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Shift with a grin on his face, "How about we visit my universe to pass the time?"

TK thought about it and smiled as well, "I was supposed to meet with them today asap, but since they're not here, visiting some universes wouldn't hurt."

"Yeah, and besides, someone's getting sleepy." Shift and TK looked down on baby Luan who was already asleep and snoring. They both chuckled on how cute she was.

"Look out!" Someone shouted from afar. They turned to see a football heading straight for them, and it was fast. Shift, knowing he wouldn't be able to catch it, turned back around to protect the sleeping Luan in his arms. He waited for it, but it never came.

He turned back around to see TK, whose left eye was glowing an orange clock, with his hand stretched out and open. At the end of his hand was a weird orange time clock resembling circle, which stopped the incoming football. He closed his palm as the time circle disappeared and the foot ball fell on the ground.

TK turned around to see Shift looking at him with interested eyes, "Woah. What was that?"

The 9 year old rubbed the back of his neck, "It was a Time Circle. I could create and use those as a weapon. It's also my way of transportation."

"Nice." Shift nodded his head and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh my gosh! I'm literally so sorry!" They heard the voice again, they turned to see Lori, but not the 17 year old. Nope, she was 13.

She had her blonde hair tied up in a pony tail and had purple gray eyes. She was wearing a kind of long sleeved cyan and white jersey with a '1' on it, cyan and white track shorts, and black rubber shoes with slightly high striped socks.

"Lori? You threw the ball?" Shift asked, knowing who she was. "You do know you could have hit Luan, right?"

She gasped in shock, "What?!" Lori immediately went to the sleeping Luan and got her from Shift as she started to see if Luan was ok.

TK tapped Shift's shoulder, confused, "Uhhh...Shift. Who's that?"

Shift looked at TK and introduced, "She's **Shift!Lori**. My Lori. She has Lynn's role, being an athlete and sports jock, but she still has her known bossy and mean but caring attitude."

"I can still hear you, y'know?" Shift!Lori flatly spoke up next to them, catching the attention of the two. The two rubbed the back of their necks in embarrassment.

"Hey Lori, we got to go home now. Someone's sleepy. But we will be having a visitor." Shift said, motioning to TK. Shift!Lori nodded in understanding, knowing they have to go home, but she was kind of excited in having a visitor. She got her football and stood next to Shift.

Shift!Lori and Shift started walking away as he motioned TK to follow, "Come on. Let's go to our universe."

They continued to walk while TK looked at the readers and smiled, "You all can tell me which universes (or fanfictions) you want me to visit, and I'll go there. You can also ask questions for me and other universes so don't hesitate to ask."

He ran to catch up with 3 Shifted Louds, who was already near the portal to their universe. "You ready?"

TK nodded as the four were in front of the portal. They walked in with a flash of light. TK then saw that they were in the backyard of the Loud House. They were no longer in the Ultra-Dimension.

"Welcome to **The Shift House**!"

* * *

 **Yay! There's the first chapter of The Quantum House: Explore Space and Time! Now like what TK said, you all can review which universes you would like to see him visit. You can also ask questions for him and some other universes/fanfictions. Think of this as an ask questions and explore the multiverse type of fic.**

 **TK!Lincoln, Shift!Lincoln, Shift!Lori, Shift!Luan, and one of the Ace Savvy Lincolns are all owned by me.**

 **The other Ace Savvy Lincoln is from Ace Savvy and the Full House Gang by Mega DMX.**

 **The two Loud families with the two Dippers and Mabels are from Loud Falls and Loud Gravity by** **TvFan2244 and Thunderstrike16.**

 **The genderbent and classic Loud families are from Stories And Tales Of Dimension 63 by Omega Ultra.**

 **Ink!Lincoln is owned by MasterCaster.**

 **Afterlife!Lincoln is owned by AuthorPikmin100.**

 **Here's some info on TK!Lincoln:**

 **TimeKid!Lincoln (TK!Lincoln, TK, Time Bug[By the evil versions], or Quantum)**

 **Occupation: Time and Universe Traveller**

 **Age: 9 years old physically but 11 years old mentally**

 **Height: 4'1**

 **Hair: White hair like Classic!Lincoln**

 **Eyes: Grayish Purple (like Classic's)**

 **Powers and Abilities: Ability to travel to any AUs, Dimensions, and Timelines, Ability to create time portals, Can control time to an extent, Teleportation,** **Can make quick plans, because of something in his gauntlets, He has increased stamina, Better combat skills, and Superhuman speed**

 **Likes: Ace Savvy, Seeing and Exploring the Multiverse and Checking out AUs(fanfictions) for curiosity, the Loud family(Not only his but other AU's as well) being happy and joyful, Imagination, Food, Video Games, Comics, and many more things**

 **Dislikes: Destruction, Loud families who are sad, in pain, or broken, Death, Chaos, Not seeing his family safe, and some other things that doesn;t need to be said**

 **Family: Lori(Both young and old), Leni(Both young and old), Luna(Both young and old), Luan(Both young and old), Lynn Jr(Both young and old), Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Lynn Sr** **(Both young and old)** **, Rita** **(Both young and old)**

 **Love Interest: None at the moment**

 **He hasn't seen alot of universes yet. So you have a long list of universe you want him to visit. Anyways, that's all I have to say. See ya later and have a nice day/night! :)**


End file.
